


The Dog Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, Other, im sorry god, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I will see you all in Hell





	The Dog Fic

Tyler was laying on Josh’s chest silently playing with the hem of his shirt. There had been something he wanted to ask his boyfriend but was not exactly sure how to do it, you see Tyler and Josh had been together since they were fourteen and they were now eighteen. Or, at least Josh was, there was still two days until Tyler’s eighteenth birthday, and the thing Tyler so wanted to ask his boyfriend? He wanted to ask him to take his virginity.

“JOSH SCREW MEH!” “SURE BITCH!!!”

JOSH PUT HIS COCK IN TYLERS ASS AND THEY BOTH ORGASMED 

9 MONTHS LATER

TYLER SAID “I HAS BABY BITCH!!!” AND BLACK JACK CAME OUT FROM UNDER JOSH’S BED AND SAID “JOSH DUN! YOU ARE NOT THE FATHER!!!” “THEN WHO DA FATHER BLACK JACK?” “IT BE DA DOGE” THE DOG CAME IN TROUGH JOSH’S WINDOW AND SAID “WOOF WOOF MOTHERFUCKERS DATS MEH BEBE BITCH!” THE DOG THEN TOOK THE BABY TYLER HAD JUST BRTHED VIA HIS ASS AND JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW

THE DOG AND BABY WERE NEVER SEEN AGAIN


End file.
